starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Oppo Rancisis
Oppo Rancisis, um hábil estrategista, era um thisspiasiano macho que abdicou ao trono de seu planeta natal, Thisspias, para se tornar um mestre Jedi. Foi oferecido para a Ordem Jedi quando ainda possuía seis anos de idade pela sua mãe, a então atual Blood Monarch (governante) de Thisspias, que esperava que ele voltasse quando necessário para, assim, tomar o trono com a sabedoria e a experiência de um Jedi. Foi aceito e treinado pela mestre Yaddle, dois séculos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Aos seus 20 anos de idade, em 186 ABY, sua irmã foi assassinada por terroristas em seu Alcácer, sendo Rancisis o próximo na lista de herdeiros, porém, preferindo continuar nos caminhos de um Jedi, recusou o título de monarca. Após conseguir a classificação de mestre Jedi, Rancisis serviu como um dos principais assessores militares, devido à sua mente tática. Conseguiu, também, um lugar no Alto Conselho Jedi, sempre levando o Conselho à uma reconciliação. Quando a Guerra Clônica começou em 22 ABY, Rancisis possuía 184 anos de idade, recebendo também o título de General Jedi. Juntamente com Yoda, Rancisis passou a maior parte da Guerra Clônica em Coruscant, organizando e coordenando forças da República através da galáxia, como durante a Primeira Batalha de Kamino e a Batalha de Zaadja, conferenciando também com o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine e servindo, simultaneamente, o Conselho. Rancisis era um dos principais dominantes do poder da Força Malácia, tendo aperfeiçoado esse poder ao longo de sua vida. Próximo ao fim da Guerra, Rancisis soube de uma operação Separatista em Saleucami; Dark Acolyte e Sora Bulq estavam supervisionando a criação do Exército Sombra Morgukai, que Rancisis temia ser para combater os Jedi. Assim, Rancisis parte com um grupo de Jedi e três batalhões de tropas clones para Saleucami, em 19 ABY, e então cercou o planeta por cinco meses. Rancisis usou sua meditação de batalha para auxiliar as forças da República durante o conflito, até chegar a um ponto de exaustão. Sora Bulq aproveitou a debilitação de Rancisis a seu favor, enviando um grupo de assassinos Anzati para mata-lo, porém, o mestre Jedi mostrou-se ser capaz, mesmo debilitado, de matar os assassinos enviados. Contudo, o ataque era, na verdade, uma artimanha orquestrada por Bulq, que usou essa distração para entrar na câmara de Rancisis e esfaquear o thisspiasiano pelas costas, matando-o. Biografia Inicio da vida Oppo Rancisis era um thisspiasiano masculino, nascido no planeta Thisspias, em 206 ABY. Era filho da então atual Blood Monarch, governadora de Thisspias, e, logo no inicio, foi descoberto ser um sensível à Força. Sua mãe então o oferece ao Templo Jedi em Coruscant, para ser treinado nos caminhos da Força, em 200 ABY, quando Rancisis possuía seis anos. Sua mãe esperava que, após seu treinamento estar completo, ele retornaria a Thisspias e ascenderia ao trono como seu herdeiro, e usaria, assim, a sabedoria e o poder ensinados a ele pela Ordem Jedi para o beneficio de Thisspias. Rancisis foi aceito pela Ordem Jedi, e, posteriormente, selecionado pela Mestre Jedi Yaddle, uma reverenciada integrante do Alto Conselho Jedi, como seu Padawan. Yaddle treinou Rancisis, que provou ser um habilidoso manejador da Força, com um ótimo senso de estratégias militares. Ele também recebeu alguns treinamentos de Yoda, embora Rancisis fosse um estudante rebelde, muitas vezes desobedecendo suas instruções. Em 186 ABY, quando Rancisis possuía vinte anos, terroristas invadiram o Alcácer em Ramatesh, e mataram sua irmã mais nova, que havia herdado o trono como Blood Monarch em sua ausência. Assim, sendo o próximo na linhagem de herdeiros, foi-lhe oferecido o trono de Thisspias, porém, devotado ao Código Jedi, recusou a oferta, e continuou com seus treinamentos. Mestre Rancisis se mostrou hábil nas técnicas de meditação de batalha e malácia. A meditação de batalha permitia o usuário reforçar a moral de suas tropas, enquanto enfraquecia as do inimigo, oque alterava sutilmente as probabilidades de vitória em batalha. A Malácia permitia o usuário usar a Força para desequilibrar o organismo do oponente, causando tontura e náuseas. Apesar de os efeitos serem apenas temporários, era uma rara habilidade, que muitos a viam como uma técnica violenta. A Malácia foi ensinada por Rancisis por muitas décadas, sendo suas técnicas gravadas por ele no Grande Holocron. Rancisis possuía uma aguda percepção em relação a táticas militares, e era conhecido pelas suas elegantes e complexas estratégias, que foram, inúmeras vezes, essenciais nas vitórias da Republica. Algum tempo antes de 89 ABY, foi dado a Rancisis um assento temporário no Alto Conselho Jedi, se juntando a sua ex-mestre Yaddle. Rancisis foi, também, membro do Conselho da Reconciliação, um órgão de cinco pessoas que tentavam encontrar soluções pacificas para os problemas da República, atribuindo vários Jedi para executar tais soluções. Neste mesmo ano, Rancisis foi para a câmara de Lorian Nod, um jovem Padawan, a mando de outros conselheiros, que haviam notado que Nod estava agindo estranhamente, e acreditavam que ele poderia estar doente. Rancisis entrou na sala e encontrou Nod com outro Padawan chamado Dookan e imediatamente sentiu um tremor na Força; ele procurou na sala para encontrar a fonte do tremor, e eventualmente encontrou um holocron Sith, roubado dos arquivos Jedi. Nod alegou que Dookan o havia roubado, porém este negou. Rancisis, então, simplesmente pega o holocron e o leva, dizendo aos dois Padawans que o Conselho viria a decidir seus futuros. Rancisis informou o Conselho sobre o roubo, porém, como estavam ocupados atendendo outros assuntos, levou muitos dias até que conseguissem realizar um reunião com os dois estudantes. Nesse meio tempo, Rancisis e Yoda organizaram um tipo de competição para um grupo de Padawans, incluindo Nod e Dookan. Dividindo-os em dois times de dez, Rancisis encarrega-os de trazerem uma Fruta Muja de um dos vendedores do Mercado de Todos os Planetas, com prazo até o pôr do sol. Os Padawans também poderiam usar seus sabres de luz de treinamento para "eliminar" o time oposto. Rancisis e Yoda colocaram, propositalmente, Nod e Dookan como lideres de seus times, de modo que eles ficassem um contra o outro e testassem o quão grande era a tensão entre os dois. Durante a competição, Dookan feriu imprudentemente Nod com seu sabre de luz, e foi levado perante o conselho. Rancisis, Tor Difusal e Yoda o questionaram; Dookan foi sancionado por agressão durante um treinamente, enquanto Nod foi banido da Ordem por mentir sobre roubar o holocron e por implicar seu companheiro Padawan. Dookan continuou nos treinamentos de Jedi, enquanto Nod se tornou um pirata. Durante a Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark, em aproximadamente 44 ABY, o mestre Jedi Plo Koon, amigo de Rancisis, e vários outros Jedi no planeta Troiken contataram o Conselho Jedi para passarem um plano com objetivo de finalizar o conflito. Koon consultou especialmente Rancisis, devido à sua hábil mente tática, tendo este aprovado o plano. Iaco Stark havia desencadeado um vírus nas naves da República que as impedia de entrar no hiperespaço, porém o mestre Qui-Gon Jinn encontrou um meio de combater isso. O plano de Koon era pegar Stark e suas forças de surpresa, ao enviar uma pequena frota pelo hiperespaço; simultaneamente, as forças inimigas na superfície seriam conduzidas e cercadas. Rancisis aprimorou o plano de Koon, desenvolvendo varias estratégias elaboradas, e, juntamente com seu colega de Conselho Yarael Poof, usaram meditação de batalha para aumentar a moral das forças Republicanas. A estratégia foi bem sucedida, e Stark foi apreendido; Plo Koon recebeu um assento no Conselho pela sua participação em encerrar o conflito, enquanto Rancisis foi feito um permanente concelheiro. Crises Posteriores Em 33 ABY, Rancisis e seus colegas do Conselho se reuniram para discutir a Revolta Yinchorri. Os Yinchorri, uma espécie guerreira nativa de Yinchorri, tinha, recentemente, descoberto viajem Hiperespacial, e estavam atacando outros mundos do sistema Yinchorri. Dois Jedi foram enviados pelo Mestre Mace Windu para negociar com os Yinchorri, porém suas cabeças foram enviadas de volta para escritório do Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum. A mestre Jedi Yaddle, posteriormente, descobriu que os Yinchorri eram imunes aos truques mentais, e que usavam armadura de cortosis, que deixavam os sabres de luz inúteis. Durante a reunião, Rancisis contou para o Conselho sobre a filosofia Yinchorri - que o forte deveria tomar oque quisesse dos fracos - mas também que, se encontrassem seres mais fortes, deveriam se render. Em ultima análise, após muita discussão, Mace Windu e o conselheiro Micah Giiett se voluntariaram a conduzirem um grupo de Jedi ao sistema Yinchorr, para ahcar e destruir a sede dos Yinchorri. Rancisis permaneceu em Coruscant com metade do conselho. Rancisis, Yoda e Yarael Poof viram os três Cruzadores classe Consular partirem, porém Yoda estava apreensivo; ele contou que o grupo de Windu estavam em perigo considerável. Seus medos logo se mostraram corretos, quando um grupo de guerreios Yinchorri infiltram-se no Templo Jedi e tentaram executar o Conselho. A Força adverteu os Jedi sobre a chegada do inimigo, e eles foram capazes de matar seus invasores com minimas casualidades aos Mestres. Examinando os danos, Rancisis expressou sua preocupação sobre tal ataque; os Yinchorri não possuíam nada a ganhar ao atacar o Templo, suspentando então que alguma força exterior estava manipulando aquela espécie. No sistema Yinchorri, os Jedi foram bem sucedidos, porém às custas de três vidas: Micah Giiett, Lilit Twoseas e Theen Fida. Rancisis compareceu aos fenerais em Coruscant, e Ki-Adi-Mundi foi escolhido como substituto de Giiett no Conselho. .]] Também em 33 ABY, Rancisis e os outros membros do Alto Conselho Jedi acordaram que Nuru Kungurama, um filhote Chiss achada pelos mestres Jedi Ring-Sol Ambase e Dookan, deveria ser criada e treinada como uma Jedi. Em 32 ABY, o Conselho da Reconciliação, constituído por Rancisis, Yoda, Adi Gallia e Plo Koon, reuniram-se com Qui-Gon Jinn para discutir sua mais recente missão, que resultou na destruição da ''Revenue'', nave de batalha da Federação de Comércio, pela qual Arwen Cohl e o grupo militante Frente Nebulosa eram responsáveis. Durante a invasão de Naboo pela Federação, os Sith re-emergiram, e Qui-Gon Jinn brevemente duelou com um Lorde Negro no planeta Tatooine. Quando retornou a Coruscant, informou ao Conselho sobre o confronto, porém alguns permaneceram céticos sobre a volta dos Sith. Qui-Gon também havia encontrado uma criança Humana, Anakin Skywalker, em Tatooine e, convencido que aquele era o escolhido da profecia Jedi, pediu permissão ao Conselho para treinar o garoto como seu Padawan, apesar de este ser muitos anos mais velho do que a idade tradicional de um iniciante na Ordem Jedi. Yoda lembrou-o que já possuía um Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, porém Qui-Gon estava convencido de que Kenobi deveria ser nomeado um Cavaleiro e Skywalker treinado. Em ultima análise, o Conselho optou por esperar até que tomassem uma decisão, e, enquanto isso, enviaram Qui-Gon e Kenobi para ajudar a Rainha Padmé Amidala acabar com a crise em Naboo. Qui-Gon foi, então, confrontado e morto pelo mesmo Lorde Sith de Tatooine, sendo este posteriormente morto por Kenobi, assim niguém soube se o Sith era o mestre ou o aprendiz. Rancisis e seus companheiros do Conselho viajaram até Naboo para comparecer ao funeral de Qui-Gon, e, após os ocorridos, Kenobi foi nomeado cavaleiro Jedi, tornando Skywalker seu Padawan. Rancisis, porém, estava entre aqueles que se opunham à admissão de Skywalker, acreditando que ele estava muito velho para ser treinado. Crise Separatista Rancisis continuou a servir o Conselho durante a Crise Separatista, durante a qual muitos mundos da República cederam à recém formada Confederação de Sistemas Independentes de Conde Dookan. Havia outras ameaças à República que o Conselho tinha que lidar; em 30 ABY, a ex-Jedi Aurra Sing assassinou vários Cavaleiros Jedi em Coruscant, assim, Rancisis e o Conselho enviaram Ki-Adi-Mundi para prende-la. Três anos mais tarde, em 27 ABY, o Conselho soube que Ashaar Khorda, um Annoo-dat revolucionário, obtivera uma misteriosa super arma, com a qual ele planejava atingir a sede da República. Em seu relatório, Mace Windu declarou que suas fontes eram incapazes de descobrirem exatamente onde Khorda atingiria com sua arma, mas eles foram capazes de estreitar a três alvos: Corellia, Alderaan e a própria Coruscant. Rancisis se voluntariou a defender Corellia, enquanto Eeth Koth viajou à Alderaan e Yarael Poof permaneceu em Coruscant. Finalmente, Khorda atirou-a em Coruscant, e, apesar de Poof ter sido capaz de por um fim na "trama" de Khorda, ele o fez à custa de sua própria vida. A mestreYaddle, ex-mestre de Rancisis, também pereceu nessa mesma época, sendo então Shaak Ti e Coleman Trebor escolhidos como seus substitutos. Durante esse período, alguns acreditavam que haviam poucos Cavaleiros Jedi, assim, muitos Padawans foram agendados para serem nomeados cavaleiros mais cedo do que eram tradicionalmente aceitos. Rancisis se fez presente em duas cerimonias, a de tornar Quinlan Vos um Mestre Jedi e sua respectiva Padawan Aayla Secura uma Cavaleira Jedi. Contudo, o Conselho logo percebeu que eles poderiam ter sido precipitados na formação precoce de tantos cavaleiros, e decidiram, então, adiar as cerimonias de Anakin Skywalker e Ferus Olin depois de um conselheiro ter levantado uma preocupação sobre tal conduta. Rancisis foi um daqueles que informou a Obi-Wan Kenobi, mestre de Skywalker, que seu Padawan teria de esperar para se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi. , Rancisis e Hadocrassk respectivamente.]] Em 22 ABY, Rancisis foi enviado em uma missão diplomática à Trandosha. As relações entre os Trandoshanos e seus vizinhos de sistema, os Wookiees, tinha ido ladeira abaixo, e os Trandoshanos peticionaram várias vezes pela sua representação no Senado Galáctico. Rancisis, acompanhado de Caamasi e de diplomatas Alderaanianos, chegou para conversar com ambos os representantes das duas raças quatro semanas após os Trandoshanos começarem a atacar transportes Wookiees. Muitos críticos dos Jedi foram rápidos em manifestar seus desgostos com a demora de Rancisis, muito derramamento de sangue poderia ter sido evitado. Rancisis reuniu-se com o senador Wookiee Yarua e com o líder Trandoshano Hadocrassk em Hsskhor, capital do planeta Trandosha, para discutir a situação e para resolver o problema apresentado pelas políticas de Trandosha sobre a escravidão. Quando os Trandoshanos, no meio da reunião, solicitaram ajuda da Federação do Comércio para obter um assento no Senado Galáctico, o senador Yarua recusou-se a continuar a discussão, e saiu furioso da câmara, apesar dos esforços de Rancisis para persuadi-lo a não deixar a reunião. O Concelho, mais tarde, reconhecendo a negociação como um desastre, reatribuiu Rancisis para uma futura renegociação. Guerras Clônicas Início da Guerra Como ele era considerado um dos melhores táticos em batalhas da Ordem Jedi, Rancisis se tornou um General e uma das mais importantes figuras Jedi no Grande Exército da República, usando sua Meditação de Batalha para alterar subitamente a moral das forças Separatistas, dando, então, vantagem de batalha à República. Nos estágios iniciais da guerra viu-se muito derramamento de sangue para a República, mas, dois meses após a Batalha de Geonosis, o Conselho Jedi foi presenteado com uma oportunidade de reagir à CSI. Os Jedi Quinlan Vos e Aayla Secura, trabalhando secretamente na estação espacial conhecida como ''A Roda'','' descobriram que a Confederação planejava lançar uma grande ofensiva em Kamino na esperança de destruir um novo lote de mais de um milhão de tropas clones produzidos pelos Kaminoanos. Essa foi a primeira vez dês do início da guerra que a República soube quando e onde os Separatistas atacariam, e Rancisis foi incumbido de elaborar um plano de batalha para defender Kamino. A parte mais importante da estratégia de Rancisis centralizou-se no fato de que a CSI estava esperando que Kamino estive mal defendido. Rancisis sabia que, se suspeitassem que forças da República estivessem escondidas, as frotas Separatistas iriam recuar, e a oportuindade de ganharem uma posição segura na guerra seria perdida. Assim, foi dado à Rancisis uma frota para defender Kamino por si próprio, fora do Sistema Kamino, pronta para saltar até seu destino via hiperespaço ao sinal de Rancisis. Apesar de ter ser um plano um pouco arriscado, em que deixou Kamino virtualmente indefeso para o início do ataque, Rancisis estava confiante em suas chances para o sucesso. durante as Guerras Clônicas.]]Rancisis dirigiu um grupo de Jedi, liderados por Obi-Wan Kenobi, via holograma antes dos Separatistas chegarem, descrevendo seu plano e explicando a importância do elemento surpresa. A cidade Tipoca, onde a maioria dos clones estavam sendo cultivados e treinados, ainda seria suscetível à ataques terrestres da primeira leva das forças da CIS. Rancisis encarregou o grupo de Kenobi para pilotarem caças contra a frota separatista, enquanto Shak Ti, entre outros, defenderam o interior do complexo clone. Por fim, a batalha foi uma espécie de impasse; ambos os lados tiveram perdas, e os separatistas, liderados por Passel Argente, foram capazes de fugir. Apesar disso, o plano de batalha de Rancisis ajudou a preservar os futuros guerreiros da República e garantiu que os Separatistas não conseguissem uma vitória precoce no conflito. Ele continuou a servir o Conselho durante as Guerras Clônicas, e estava presente em muitas reuniões, durante as quais os custos da guerra foram discutidas. Em certo ponto do conflito, Rancisis retornou a Thisspias, seu planeta natal, para pedir assistência e apoio na luta contra Dookan e os Separatistas. O atual Monarca Hereditário concordou provisoriamente, prometendo a ajuda de Thisspias se, assim como a tradição exigia, Rancisis o superasse em um combate desarmado. Sabendo que a República estava desesperada pela assistência, o mestre Jedi concordou. Derrotado, o monarca cumpriu sua palavra, sedendo contingentes de guerreiros Thisspiasianos às forças da República. Dezesseis meses após a batalha de Geonosis, Rancisis, Yoda e Windu reuniram-se com Palpatine à seu mando para discutirem a situação no planeta Thustra, cuja espécie nativa, os Sephi, estavam à beira da secessão. Negociações com o rei dos Sephi, Alaric, foram malsucedidas, mas Palpatine estava convencido de que a República e os Jedi deveriam fazer tudo oque podiam fazer, por qualquer meio necessário, para que Thustra não se juntasse à CIS, já que o planeta tinha uma estratégica importância e, principalmente, por temer que o restante do setor seguisse seu exemplo. Yoda, que conhecia Alaric por séculos, voluntariou-se a viajar para Thustra, contudo, Rancisis afirmou que isso estava fora de questão. Yoda supervisionou todos os esforços de guerra dos Jedi, e Rancisis temia que colocar sua atenção em uma unica batalha poderia ser prejudicial para as chances da República de ganhar a guerra. Apesar das objeções de Rancisis, Yoda viajou à Thustra e persuadiu Alaric para o lado da República. Depois de Grievous, o novo Supremo Comandante dos Exércitos Droide Separatista, matou e feriu muitos Jedi em Hypori; o Conselho Jedi foi, então, convocado para discutir o número cada vez menor de Cavaleiros Jedi e o número de vitimas que a guerra tinha tomado da Ordem. Depos de Adi Gallia sugerir que o Conselho nomeasse cavaleiro qualquer Padawan que merecesse, Obi-Wan sugeriu que abrissem mão dos Testes Jedi tradicionais e promovessem Anakin Skywalker como um Cavaleiro, mas Rancisis continuou contrário, sentindo que Skywalker fosse, ainda, muito imprudente para ser um cavaleiro, e que os mais antigos princípios e praticas da Ordem não deveriam ser esquecidos, mesmo que em tempos de guerra. Yoda foi rápido em lembrar Rancisis que, em sua juventude, não fora o mais disciplinado dos aprendizes; finalmente, apesar das várias opiniões no Conselho, Yoda concordou que deveriam nomear Skywalker, e que o Conselho realizaria uma cerimonia no Templo Jedi. Rancisis também continuou a servir o Conselho da Reconciliação em partes da guerra, as vezes liderando-o. Após a Batalha de Rendili, dois anos e meio depois da Batalha de Geonosis, Rancisis e o Conselho da Reconciliação, assim como o Mestre Tholme eKenobi, reuniram-se com Quinlan Vos, um Mestre Jedi que estava relacionando-se com o lado sombrio, e que acreditavam ter sido desonesto com a Ordem Jedi, ou até mesmo ter se juntado a Dookan. Quinlan Vos foi anteriormente enviado a uma missão para tentar se infiltrar no círculo de Acólitos Negros de Dookan, mas suas lealdades atuais foram envoltas em mistérios. Quinlan desejava ser novamente aceito na Ordem, porém os membros do conselho estavam incertos sobre sua confiabilidade. Rancisis acreditava que Quinlan tinha voltado ao lado luminoso da Força, e o permitiu retornar à Ordem, sabendo que a tensão da guerra, frenquentemente, suplantava tradições arcaicas, uma lição que Rancisis tinha aprendido após Anakin Skywalker ser concedido um Cavaleiro. Mais tarde, ele questionou Quinlan sobre oque ele tinha aprendido enquanto um agente de Dookan; esse não conseguiu aprender muito, porém ele soube que a CSI estava planejando alguma coisa na Orla Exterior, onde o Conselho Separatista estava escondido em planetas como Alliga e Anzat. Quinlan voluntariou-se a viajar até Anzat para investigar, porém Tholme e Rancisis achavam que ele devia passar mais tempo descansando e recuperando-se. Rancisis também reconhecia que, embora a informação de Quinlan tinha sido limitada, sua visão sobre a mente de Dookan ajudaria muito nas estratégias de Rancisis contra o líder Separatista. Cerco de Saleucami Enquanto em Coruscant, Rancisis se juntou a vários outros Concelheiros para ouvir um relatório de Obi-Wan Kenobi em relação a uma potencial inteligência liderada por um amigo próximo, o dono de restaurante Dexter Jettster. Contudo, Jettster não tinha dito nenhum detalhe, já que eles conversaram por um comlink potencialmente inseguro. Assim, Rancisis e os outros concordaram que Kenobi deveria se encontrar com seu amigo. Em seguida de um atentado terrorista em Coruscant orquestrado por Conde Dookan, Rancisis compareceu a uma seção do Alto Conselho Jedi em que Anakin Skywalker relatou a informação de Jettster, na ausência de Kenobi, que tinha sido ferido no atentado. De acordo com a inteligência de Jettster, o General Grievous estava preparando-se para atacar o leal mundo republicano de Bothawui, lar da fundamental Rede de Espionagem Bothana. Apesar de alguns membros do conselho duvidaram da autenticidade da informação, Skywalker estava convencido de que era precisa. Após Anakin deixar a Câmara do Alto Conselho, Rancisis, assim como o resto de seus colegas, diferiram do julgamento de Mace Windu e Yoda sobre como lidar com a ameça. Windu e Yoda criaram um plano para Skywalker liderar um grupo de batalha para montar a defesa de Bothawui, e Skywalker foi bem sucedido em impedir que Grievous capturasse o estratégico planeta. Quando os Phuii contactaram a República por ajuda, devido ao desaparecimento de seus misticos mestres Dagoyan, Chanceler Palpatine contacta o Conselho e sugere que um Jedi seja enviado junto ao representante Jar Jar Binks para Bardotta, planeta natal dos Phuii. Rancisis compareceu à reunião, onde apesar da desconfiança dos Bardottanos para com os Jedi, Mestre Windu decidiu acompanhar Binks até o planeta. Logo após isso, Plo Koon descobriu que o Mestre Zaifo-Vias caiu em uma lua deserta do planeta Oba Diah, e Rancisis estava presente quando Koon reportou suas descobertas para o conselho. Investigações mais aprofundadas na morte de Zaifo-Vias descobriram que Dookan o havia assassinado e planejado todo caminho para que a República entrasse no conflito contra a CSI. Perturbado com a revelação, o Conselho reuniu-se para discutir isso, mas durante a reunião, Yoda pareceu particularmente distraído. Logo após isso, Yoda se encontra com o Conselho e os pede para meditarem com ele para confirmar sua crença de que o espírito de Qui-Gon Jinn estava o contactando após a morte, e o Conselho ali permaneceu ao longo do dia, sem nenhum aproveito. Os outros conselheiros começaram a considerar a possibilidade de que Yoda estava afetado pelo lado sombrio, então Yoda foi submetido a testes médicos. Aparições *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (romance) *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Kashyyyk/Trandoshan Talks to Shaky Start — HoloNet News Vol. 531 48'' *''Kashyyyk / Trandoshan Talks Break Down — HoloNet News Vol. 531 50'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' - "Capítulo 21" *''Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 73: Trackdown, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (quadrinhos) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (romance) }} Fontes * * * * * * }} Rancisis, Oppo Rancisis, Oppo Rancisis, Oppo Rancisis, Oppo Rancisis, Oppo Rancisis, Oppo